First Snow
by wingedtokki
Summary: (A different oneshot in replacement of my Santa Tell Me fic.) Until a year ago, her heart was in the care of my brother, so he'd always be there whenever I'd say something wrong. A year ago, I crushed her heart, and told her I didn't love her that way. I lost her that day; I lost my best friend. {Phineas' POV. 18-year-old Phinbella oneshot. Comfort first, Romance in the end.}


**A/N:** Hey hey hey there! c: So I deleted my '_Santa Tell Me'_ oneshot, mainly because there were 'Exterminators' who told me either to delete it or revise it. I sadly saw that while I was having a bad time in school, so as a big '**** you' from the world, I accidentally deleted it. But to be fairly honest, I guess I'd rather that than revise something I was already proud of. So that statement is a big '**** you' to the exterminators too because I already put an author's note and whatever and blah blah blah.

Sooo it's 6 in the morning, I couldn't sleep and I have the second-to-the-last class today, I was wondering about how the Christmas album a KPOP group called EXO dropped sounded, so I checked out one of its tracks. I heard this one from their show, and I fell in love with it before knowing the title.

This song is '_First Snow_' by EXO, same translation from both languages sung, these are just roughly translated, not my lyrics, and I fell in love with it. Such a simple and sad story in a cute little song.

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb are owned by Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, not owned by me, 'First Snow' and EXO are owned by SM Entertainment in Korea, sadly, because they suck at being nice to their artists, but they own those two, not owned by me, and lastly, _these lyrics, to clarify are rough translations, not owned by me, these are posted anonymously on , and they are technically not owned by anyone, only the original lyrics in their original languages are owned. Not the translations._**

**To put it simply, you can't report me if the lyrics are just rough translations not owned by the company, so, another screw you because I will not tolerate having a fucking long review with the guidelines 'simply' stating that it's plagiarism because THEY ARE ******* TRANSLATIONS. THERE ARE NO OFFICIAL TRANSLATIONS SO DON'T SCREW ME OVER BECAUSE NO ONE OWNS THESE EXCEPT WHO MADE THEM WHOM I CAN'T CREDIT BECAUSE NO ONE PUT THEIR NAME ON IT.  
><strong>

so yeah, enjoy~! ^w^

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning. I woke up to the sound of our pet platypus's sleepy chattering. I chuckled silently, watching him have my brother's arm thrown over his body. I grabbed my night robe and made my way downstairs to get myself some milk. I wasted a good six hours, wandering around the house with my open eyes, before lunch time came along. Ferb left first, attending to his much older girlfriend, before they go visit her grandfather somewhere. (Drusselstein, was it?)<p>

The news reported that in a few minutes, the first snow would fall. I stared blankly at the peach colored house across the street. The bee line I would see she'd make her way with coming here, I couldn't see it anymore. A snowflake stuck to the window, and it was the first one I saw this season. I don't have her number, I don't have any form of communication with her.

* * *

><p><em>On this afternoon where the first snow is falling<em>

_If only I could call you_

_I'd be so happy_

* * *

><p>Until a year ago, her heart was in the care of my brother, so he'd always be there whenever I'd say something wrong. A year ago, I crushed her heart, and told her I didn't love her that way. At the same time, I didn't know I'd get mine broken just as bad. I lost her that day; no really, I lost her to a job offer her mother received in Los Angeles. I lost my best friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A year has already passed but I'm still not over you<em>

_So I talk to myself_

_"I'm lonely"_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the house was out. Candace was with Jeremy, Ferb was with Vanessa, and our parents went Christmas shopping. Perry? Nowhere to be found, as always. Was it a wrong time to ask for spare parts to build a time machine? Or at least a teleportation portal? I said everything wrong. I wish I told her to wait instead. Baljeet and Buford, everyone else: they were right. I was oblivious. Not only was I oblivious to Isabella; I was oblivious to myself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Turn back the block) if only I could go back one year<em>

_(Turn back my heart) would we be different now?_

_Yeah, it's a stupid thought, but still, what if_

* * *

><p>If I saw her again, would I be happy? Would I just break down? Or probably better-I don't want to say anything. I just want to know how she's been. I want to know if she's hurt from what I said. Or was that only me? I'm stupid. I'm smart, but I'm still stupid. I didn't take care of her like I promised myself. I didn't keep her safe like I told her I would before I met Ferb. I broke all of my promises. All from a year ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If I met you<em>

_would tears rise up?_

_The foolish me wouldn't be able to say anything_

_Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas_

_hi, how have you been?_

_When the snow falls_

_would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

_I'm sorry I didn't treat you well_

_I was only filled with regrets, that Christmas_

* * *

><p>I left the house empty in the evening, wearing my red scarf, shoving my hands into the pockets of my coat. I saw Baljeet and and his girlfriend from India, no doubt I saw Buford walking behind them. I chuckled-not everything changes, does it? I waved to get their attention and got warm smiles in return. I think I saw 'Jeet's girlfriend whisper something into his ear, she looked worried too. I shrugged it off. It was my first Christmas without her, or at least, my first Christmas without anyone walking with me. Wasn't it just the same? I'd just talk to her more than I talk to my brother.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked alone on a street filled with lights, everyone looks happy<em>

_I used to think you would always be there like air_

_But I foolishly let you go, I'm so sorry_

* * *

><p>It was no better when I passed by the Mexican-Jewish restaurant her mom opened before they left. Not many were inside except for her mom's old helper, diligently manning the cashier with a subtle smile. Suddenly I wanted Mexican food. I opened the front door and smiled at her, nodding my head. I ordered some Mexican latkes and sat by the window, eating quietly. The girl walked up to give me my drink, and I nodded a thanks politely. She started talking and I didn't understand anything until she mentioned that the owners would be in town. I had hope, suddenly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Such a typical story) After time passed, the fact that you're so precious<em>

_(It always passes by) Why didn't I know back then?_

_I want to tell you that it's different now_

* * *

><p>I saw the Fireside Girls, or the cheerleaders, if that makes more sense. We're in high school, after all. They were smiling so wide, even when they saw me. All their boyfriends were standing by their hips. Gretchen saw through me easily. All the girls can, but she can do it just as fast as Isabella. She pat my back and I heard whispers behind her. Ginger then told me, "Isabella and Aunt Vivian are in town." I started bothering them, asking if they knew where they were staying. Sadly, they all shook their heads. I gave them a sad smile, thanking them anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If I met you<em>

_would tears rise up?_  
><em>The foolish me wouldn't be able to say anything<em>  
><em>Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas<em>

_hi, how have you been?_  
><em>When the snow falls<em>

_would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

_Is it tears or is it because of the snow?_

_I kept seeing you get farther away, that Christmas_

* * *

><p>I wanted to just cry right there-suddenly everything I went through with Isabella, the summer solstice, the marionette, the pharmacists, everything the past sixteen summers we went through just flew into my head and I just wanted to cry in some corner. This whole city was a reminder of her. I slumped back on a wall and sighed heavily, trying to wipe off the tears. I felt something familiar rush by. I looked to where the breeze headed, only to take a glance at the familiar car plate from the distance. It was gone now. I just sat there blankly-what was I doing? I stood and ran after it. I needed to see her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's so strange, just thinking of you makes tears fall<em>

_Tears are falling falling falling_

_I want to go back to you_

_I can do anything_

_Even if all of my life till now disappears girl_

* * *

><p>I stopped to see that it parked into Danville Senior Lodge. I inhaled deeply. I remember Grandma Betty and Grandpa Clyde were here for the weekend, and I didn't hesitate to tell them I was here for someone else. They caught on fast, because they caught her carrying some freshly heated latkes into the other room before heading out into the cold. I thanked them and ran out, greeting Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and Nana in the process.<p>

* * *

><p><em>If I met you<em>

_would tears rise up?_

_The foolish me wouldn't be able to say anything_

_Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas_

_hi, how have you been?_

_When the snow falls_

_would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

_I'm sorry I didn't treat you well_

_I was only filled with regrets_

* * *

><p>She stood out pretty in the cold, smiling. Her hair grew a bit, she wore her now pale pink bow as a clip instead of a headpiece, and she wore a dress the same color as her bow, up to her knees. Something shined on her face, and I knew what it was. She seemed cold too, so I took my scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The scarf must've gave off a feel, judging by how her face froze. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, and buried my lips into the crook of her neck, mumbling out, "Whatcha doin'?" She giggled, and both of us shed a tear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't care what happened next, all what mattered is that I had her right there, right now.<em>

_If I met you_

_would tears rise up? (tears rise up)_

_Can't say anything (I can't say anything)_

_Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas_

_hi, how have you been?_

_When the snow falls_

_would my bruised heart get covered whitely?_

_Is it tears or is it because of the snow?_

_I kept seeing you get farther away, that Christmas_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed that; and merry Christmas~


End file.
